1. Field of the Technology
This technology pertains generally to smart wearable devices.
2. Discussion
Often, people who are in a relationship want to be more in touch with each other exclusively, and perhaps receive data with respect to each other in relation to their relationship and in general gain a feeling of togetherness. In the past, couples employ external articles to signify their togetherness such as matching clothing, accessories, etc. but these items do not add any additional information to the relationship unless the item is not worn.
Historically, consumer demand exists for users to acquire time-limited extensions to their existing set of devices to enhance or extend their current service or content access. Examples of these could be subscription access to music or TV shows, access to a new level in game, access to new avatar for a limited amount of time or access to new characters in a game. These have traditionally been accomplished via an application purchase, secure DRM for time restriction and remote removal of features after expiry of the rights to that content.
Typically, in order for one device to communicate with another device, the devices must be in a certain range of one another. This is due to things like processing ability and storage. Also, many devices need an authentication of some kind, in order to perform a function of provide a service. Therefore, it is desirable to have a smart wearable device that can automatically sense when a device, such as a non-wearable or media rendering device, is in communication range of the smart wearable device and automatically verify that a particular user has access rights to use a service on that device.